


Dawn and Rosalina Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Jeans, Pants, Pants Pooping, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Dawn and Princess Rosalina farting loudly in their pooped jeans was going on for quite a while at the now stinky Comet Observatory, with both of the girls shooting the stink with each other.

"Wow... I never would have thought someone as tall as you could have farts this huge!" Dawn exclaimed as she was letting loose bubbly farts while having her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Well it's not about the size of your body. It's how much your body can manage to pump out." Rosalina instructed as she was letting out huge bassy farts that not only made her blue jeans get large brown stains on it, but were deep pitched enough to echo through the entire observatory.

Dawn murmured as she tilted her head, squinting her eyes as her wet farts started to sound more tuba like in tone while pulling her knees closer to her body. "You know, you remind me of someone familiar... but I'm not sure if you're actually like her, or perhaps and alternate version of her..."


End file.
